Fungi of ascomycete genus Daldinia and other Xylariaceae are rich in unique secondary metabolites. European and American Daldinia sp. have been studied by Allport and Bu'Lock (D. C. Allport, J. D. Bulock, J. Chem. Soc., 1958, 4090; D. C. Allport, J. D. Bulock, J. Chem. Soc., 1960, 654. ) and Anke et al., (H. Anke, M. Stadler, A. Mayer, O. Sterner, Can. J. Bot., 1995, 73, 802), respectively, thereby resulted in the identification of characteristic metabolites in their stromata and cultures. Recently, two Japanese Daldinia sp. have been investigated intensively by Hashimoto and Asakawa (M. Stadler, H. Wollweber, A. Muhlbauer, T. Henkel, Y. Asakawa, T. Hashimoto, Y. M. Ju, J. D. Rogers, H. G. Wetzstein, H. W. Tichy, Mycotaxon 2001, 77, 379; M. S. Buchanan, T. Hashimoto, S. Takaoka, et al., Phytochemstry 1996, 42, 173; D. N. Quang, T. Hashimoto, M. Tanaka, M. Baumgartner, M. Stadler, Y. Asakawa. Phytochemstry 2002, 61, 345; M. Buchanan, T. Hashimoto, and Y. Asakawa, Phytochemstry 1995, 40, 135; M. S. Buchanan, T. Hashimoto, and Y Asakawa, Phytochemstry 1996, 41, 821.5-9). More than 20 new metabolites have been discovered, and some of these compounds exhibit a wide range of biological activities including antimicrobial and nematicidal activities.